1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-8341 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hydraulic shock absorber in which a lower end of an axle-side tube, which is slidably inserted into a vehicle body-side tube, is threadedly engaged with an axle bracket, and a lower end of a suspension spring, which is interposed between a vehicle body-side tube and an axle-side tube, is seated on a spring receiver supported by the axle bracket in the axle-side tube.
Further, the hydraulic shock absorber disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a spring load adjusting portion, which adjusts a spring load of the suspension spring by vertically moving the spring receiver, on the axle bracket. The spring receiver is inserted so as to come in contact with the inner periphery of the axle-side tube and concentrically set to the axle-side tube, and is supported to not rotate with respect to the axle bracket by being engaged with the spring load adjusting portion.
When the hydraulic shock absorber disclosed in Patent Document 1 is assembled, the spring load adjusting portion and the spring receiver are assembled to the axle bracket and the lower end of the axle-side tube is threadedly engaged with the axle bracket. In this case, as described above, the spring receiver is supported by the axle bracket so as to not rotate with respect to the axle bracket by being engaged with the spring load adjusting portion, and is inserted so as to come in contact with the inner periphery of the axle-side tube. For this reason, if the axle bracket is threadedly rotated in order to be threadedly engaged with the axle-side tube, the spring load adjusting portion, which is rotated with the axle bracket as a single body, applies a rotation force to the spring receiver through a point engaged with the spring receiver. Therefore, the spring receiver is rotated about a rotation center that is a point engaged with the spring load adjusting portion. Since the rotation center is separate from the center axis of the axle-side tube, an outer edge distant from the rotation center of the spring receiver is engaged with the inner periphery of the axle-side tube, so that the rotation is locked. Accordingly, the axle bracket cannot be threadedly rotated. Therefore, there is a concern that the axle bracket cannot be threadedly engaged with the axle-side tube or damage of the spring receiver or the spring load adjusting portion is caused.